Human Nomicon! Really!
by lbug257
Summary: Nomi Coni Ferjon is my name or Nomicon as my ninjas call me. I found the ninja that can stop the fight with the Sorcerer and make me fall for them to... But the thing is the teacher should never fall for the student or all the teaching is done is on the teacher. (Nomi x Randy)
1. Chapter 1

**Nomi thoughts are **_This._

**Nomi sayings while as a book are ****_this._**

* * *

"Nomicon, I need bruce ninja moves right. Everyone is getting around my moves." Randy said to me. He sat in the middle of a creek... _I made him._

I made words in the water. **_He who moves with the water is he who moves the water._**

"What does this mean?!" He yells at me.

_Follow the water..._

I made a huge wave go around him. Getting his back wet, pushing him foreword.

"Hey!" It pushed him hard to move foreword. "Alright! I'll move!" He yelled as he stood up.

I made the wave stop. He started to move with the water.

The water moved around his feet. I gave him more iformation.

**Hold the fish. Release the butterfly. Make it fly with the mind.**

"What?!" Randy is just not getting this!

I repeated the saying to him and made arrows to the water.

"Ok...? Water his not a fish or a butterfly." He said with a smirk.

He then picked up some water gently. Then gently let it go. It hit the ground. He tried again.

I was laughing without showing it to him. I made it behind him.

Finally after like fourteenth try he made the water move around in the air.

"I did! I'm moving with the water!" He yelled happily.

_Yes, you did._

"Nomicon... Why is the pages turning pink?" Randy noticed the blushing pages.

I quickly got him out the my pages.

_Do NOT get close to him! He will never stay!_

* * *

Randy sat there looking at my cover. I was so embarrassed.

"Nomicon, are you ok?" Randy asked.

I didn't answer him. I waited for his mother or his to come in and tell him it's bed time.

Luck for me!... It happened!

"Randy, honey. Time for bed!" His mother yelled from down stairs.

"Ok!" Then he started to whisper. "Ok, Nomicon. Don't tell me. I just care about you, ok?" He got up and climbed up the ladder to his bed.

_No! Don't care about me! You make me feel funny Randy! You embarrassed me then say you care? I-I care about you, too._

* * *

I had it! If I'm just a book, why do I have to care about feelings? I want to be human again. I had it!

I started to glow. My pages were a mix of colors. I started to black out. I couldn't take it anymore!

* * *

I woke up to a scream. It's Randy.

"Who ae you?! And why are you in my room?!" He yelled holding a bat.

I looked around. I looked at my self in his mirror.

I had blondish hair like the pages of the book, greenish eyes like the writing some ninjas added in, and a costume adsign like the cover of the ninjanomicon.

I turned to Randy. "I'm Nomi Coni Ferjon or the Nomicon."

He blinked. He put down the bat. "The Nomicon? How did you know I have it?!" He held up the bat again.

"Randy Cunningham. Please don't hurt me. You said you cared about me." I looked my reflection again.

He stopped. "You are the Nomicon. How- When?! This is bruce!" He said.

"Please call me Nomi." I said as I looked at my ninja.

"You have to meet Howard!" He grabbed my hand pulling me out the door.

"Hold on. People would notice me by my outfit. Let me grab some of your clothes to change into." I said as I pulled my hand away.

"Ok dude.. Or dudette. What are you?" Randy asked a bit rudely.

"Nothing you need to know about." I pushed him out the door.

I sighed. _I don't even know, Randy. I haven't been human in a long time. I guess the same as you?_

I changed into a sweater with a ninja on the front and a pair of black McSkinnies. I didn't look to see what gender I am cause I wouldn't be able to tell if I'm male or female.

I need a human that knows about genders... I'm not asking Randy!

I walked out to find Randy on the couch watching a moving art box. (TV) His mom was cooking and I noticed her looking at me.

"Hello, I don't remember you coming over dear. What's your name?" She asked so nicely.

"Nomi. It's nice to meet you Ms. Cunningham." I said as I grab the plate that she held out to me.

"Nice to meet you Nomi." She said with a smile.

I sat beside Randy and ate the eggs and bacon. It's been so long seen I had food. That I was going to faint when I came out of book form... Wait... I did.

* * *

**This is my first RC:9GN story. Treat it well, please!**


	2. Chapter 2

After I was done eating, Randy was pulling on me to make me move out the door.

It would send a strange shiver from the contact. I really REALLY liked the feeling.

"Nomi, come on. If we want to catch up to Howard, we have to meet him at his house." Randy said to me.

"O-ok.." I said trying to get over the feeling.

He let go and said 'race ya!' Then he started to run.

I stood there. I had no clue what to do. Let alone where his fat unneeded friend lived.

"Nomi?" I was scared.. I mean startled! By this, I grabbed the person hand and flipped them over my shoulder.

"AHH! Nomi!" Randy yelled. He landed with a thumped! He looked at me from his spot on the ground. "What was that for?" He said with a raspy voice.

"Sorry! I was think then you knocked me out of it with saying my name and grabbing my shoulder." My face felt like it was burning. "What's wrong with my face?!" I asked him quickly.

Randy was now standing. He looked at my burning face. "Y-your... Hehe... Blushing." He was then laughing.

My face burned more. "St-stop it." I couldn't help it. I loved his laugh, it sounds so happy. "I-I didn't know, R-Randy."

"So-sorry!... I f-found it f-funny." He was trying not to laugh.

"Where is Howard's house?" I asked tryinNamy back to Randy feeling my face burn and heart skip beats from his laugh and smile he gave me.

Randy sighed. "Just follow me." He walked past me.

I heard him once talk about girls look at his butt. I looked at it. Well maybe they were thinking 'how in the world do you get those skinny jeans on that butt?'

"Randy... Who the person staring at you?" I heard Howard voice.

I quickly looked at the back of Randy's head. _Don't weird him out!_

"Uh?" He turned to me. "Oh... This is Nomi. Nomi, this is-." I cut him off.

"Howard." I said with a growl in my voice. I know he doesn't like me and I do NOT like him.

"Wow. Someone is angry at nothing." Howard said as he let Randy inside and I followed Randy.

"Howard. Ninja Nomicon." He was looking at Howard and pointing at me.

"Randy, it's not nice to point." I said to him and he just looked at me.

"Randy. Is this why it doesn't like me? Cause he is your book?" Howard smirk as he made a face at Randy.

"I don't know if its a boy or girl. Not checking, but you think Nomi would know." Randy said and my face was burning like crazy.

"R-Randy... I don't know how to tell a boy from a girl." I said quietly.

The boys looked at me. Randy looked sad for me and Howard was trying not to laugh.

"Um.. I don't know what to do for you." Randy said.

Howard pushed him foreword. "Ch-check!" Howard said as he bust into laughing.

"No!" Both Randy and me yelled.

"What if I do and it's a girl? I could never forget that." Randy said as I hide my face.

"Sorry bro... I just thought that what you wanted to know all this time." This time Randy was blushing as my head shoot up.

"You wanted to know what gender I am? I'll look... But I just need to know what the... 'Things' look like." I looked at the boys.

Randy explained the boy parts. Both of us blushing at the end. I left the room after Howard was done laughing and told me where the bathroom is.

After checking I stood in the restroom. "Not what Randy said that boys look like..." I whispered to my reflection.

"Nomi... You ok?" Rany asked me from outside the door.

"Yeah... I don't think I'm a boy..." I said as I open the door. Randy looked at me. "Or a girl."

"Everyone has to be a gender... Unless you were a book to long." Randy looked at me with a surprised looked.

"... Lets just go. You wanted to train?" I said looking away from him as I blushed.

"Can Howard come?" He asked.

"Sure." I released a growled.


	3. Chapter 3

I stood up in the trees, Randy stood on the ground blindfolded, and Howard was sitting on a rock.

"Why is Cunningham blindfolded?" Howard asked as he eat some chips, they smelled good to me.

"So he can follow the air..." I said.

"How can he do that?" Howard asked.

I frowned. _I really want to punch Howard with a air-fist. _

"What do I do? Just stand here?" Randy asked.

I tossed a acorn at Randy. It hit him on the head.

"Ow..." Randy rubbed his head.

"It's only going to get bigger." I said to him as Howard laugh his head off. "Follow the air." I repeated.

I tossed a orange down from my mystery bag.

Splat! Right on his head!

"YUCK!" Randy said as he wiped his head.

I smirk at him. "Follow the air."

A bounce ball came down at him. It didn't hit him because my student followed the air around the ball and moved out of the way.

"Now they will get small again." I said as I picked out the orange again. I tossed it down at him and it hit him on the shoulder. "Go faster." I grabbed my last orange from the mystery bag. I tossed it down.

He moved out of the way and grabbed it before the orange could hit the ground. "Piece of cake."

My smirk turned into a toothy smile. I grabbed a lot of acorns and started to toss them down as fast as bullets.

They hit their target hard and he screamed.

"What the juice Nomi?!" He said as he covered his head.

"It's a piece of cake, right?" I asked as Howard started up again with his laughing.

"IT'S NOT NOW!" He yelled at me. "STOP THIS! IT'S NO WHERE NEAR BRUCE!"

"Look! Just move out of the way when you feel air moving!" I was getting upset. "Training is over!"

I jumped out of the tree, took Randy's blindfold off of him, and wrapped it around my hand. I was about to walk back to the house and turn back into the dumb book as Howard calls me when Randy isn't there, when Randy's hand turned me to look at him...

An inch from my face...

"R-Randy, Wh-what is i-it?" I asked as my heart skips beats.

He held up my mystery bag. "If your heading back you forgot this... I'm going to try to train on my own."

I was feeling guilty for getting angry at him for just having a hard time. I took my bag and all the things in it fell out.

Randy looked at the things. Then at me. "Um..."

"It's nothing." I said quickly picking up the food, sweatshirts, and a necklace.

Randy started to help and we both stopped when we got to the bottom...

A picture of Randy and Howard was there with some drawings and writing around them...

I quickly covered it.

_Don't be a school girl. I'm his teacher, not his date._

"What was the drawings and writing on the picture?" Randy asked.

"I do not know. You put it in my pages and when I changed to human, I found it in my hair." I told a full blown lie to him.

_I took it from your room and add a few I love R and hate H on it._

"OK. Let's head back to my house I see no reason to learn without a teacher and Howard left already." Randy said as he got up.

I got up and followed him to the house. It was messy in his room. REALLY MESSY!

I HAVE TO CLEAN IT!

I quickly move things around, picked up dirty clothes, and put the clean clothes in the dresser. Then I turned to Randy who was surprised to see a clean room when he walked back in.

"Did you clean my room in like two minutes?" He asked as I looked down.

"I'm sorry. I had a need to clean the room." I sighed and looked at him.

"A cleaning need?" He said as he sat at his desk.

I sat down and started to meditate as he did his homework.

"Nomi can you help me?" Randy turned to me.

I open an eye and smiled. "You need a lot of help."

"With a math problem." He said with a hint of anger.

I got up and walked over. "Ok... You have to subtract 82 by 40... You get 42. Then you add 42 to 27.. You get 69 and..." He was laughing like crazy. "What so funny?" I looked back at what I wrote on the paper. "It's 69. So what?"

"Y-You don't know wh-what that means do you?" He said with giggles.

"No, I do not." I said looking at him with an eyebrow raised.

He pulled me to where my ear almost touched his mouth. Then he explains in a whisper. Then he let's me go...

I slapped him across the face with a blushed across mine. I looked him in the eyes.

"What was that for, Nomi?" He asked, holding his cheek.

"I-I feel uncomable now... I do not want to hear words like that for my student." I turned around moving away from him.

"I'm sorry and now you say your sorry for slapping me." He said as he turned to me.

"I-I'-I'm s-s-sorry." I said as I tried to get thoughts of what 69 meant out of my head.


	4. Chapter 4

I was allowed into their school. After Randy's mom had to do a lot of paper work for me. She now that's care of me.

_Mostly I that care of Randy when she isn't there._

I was walked with Randy and Howard... When we stopped out of no where and Howard hide in a locker. "Randy! It's Bash!" He said in a loud whisper.

Randy looked at me and then at the huge kid. _I'm pretty small, Randy once said to me._

"Bash gonna bash you now." He said as he cracked his knuckles.

I stepped in front of Randy. "Now listen good. If anyone is getting hurt, it's gonna be you for putting your hand on someone else." I said with anger hissing in my Japanese accent.

"Who is this? I'm Bash Johnson! And only Bash bashes people." He went to punch me and I grabbed his hand right before it hit my face.

"Gotta be faster then that." I said in a joking tone. Then I flipped him on his back.

"Nomi, I think it's time to stop." Randy said with a hand on my shoulder.

"Ok." I turned around to Randy. "What's first period?"

By the time I asked, Bash has already took off to his 'skipping period.'

"English." Randy said with a groan.

I didn't say anything after that groan he made. _What's wrong with English?_

We walked side by side to English and I waited by the door to be introduced.

"COME IN MR... JERJON! WHAT'S THAT? JAPANESE?" Mr. Bannister yelled to me.

I stood there a bit shocked by not even doing something bad and 'almost' getting yelled at.

"Yes, it is Japanese." I said quietly as I walked in.

"WELL! SAY WHO YOU ARE TO THE CLASS!" He yelled again.

"I-I'm Nomi Coni Jerjon." I became worried of humiliating myself in front of the person I liked. "I'm from Japan. I use to live in a village called Shirakawa. I believe my so many great grandfather founded this here city."

"THAT'S NICE! NOW SIT DOWN NEXT TO RANDY!" Mr. Bannister yelled again as he pointed at Randy.

I sat down and the day started to fly by...

Till a monster came along to play with the Ninja. _A metal monster?_

It came busting into the cafeteria. Randy ran to the restroom to became the ninja.

I reach into my gymbag to get my suit. I climbed under the table and put it on over my sweater and skinny jeans.

I jumped out and tossed my smoke bomb, which is many colors. _Like a rainbow!_

"Smoke Bomb!" The Ninja and me yelled together.

"Nomicon?" He said as I pulled out my sword.

"Yes, Ninja?" I said and dashed at the metal rat that had a sword for a tail.

"I didn't know you would fight with me." Ninja said as he dashed with me.

I cut off the sword tail of the metal rat as Ninja got it's attention.

The metal rat laughed. The tail started to grow back.

"I thought you knew what to do!" The Ninja said quickly.

"Look. No sword this time." I said rolling my eyes at him.

The Ninja face or what you can see of it turned red. "Oh.." He pulled out a chain seakale (I don't know how to spell!).

The metal rat turned to me after a tail with no sword grow back. It leaped at me.

The Ninja wrapped the chain around the feet of the metal rat. Then he pulled at it making the metal rat fall.

I jumped foreword cutting the head off. "I know this will not come back."

The Ninja looked at the students looking at us. "This is Nomicon. My partner." He said as he looked at me.

"I finally decided to come out of the box you keep me in." I joked. "LE SMOKE BOMB!" Then a rainbow of colors filled the area I once stood.

I changed back to normal and walked to the cafeteria. I met Randy on the way.

"I kept you in a box? I remember keeping you in my waist band and my book bag." Randy said with a smile on.

"I didn't like being close to areas or your underwear." I said as we both blushed.

"I didn't know.. Plus it kept you safe from being taken." Randy said with some blushed.

* * *

**The Dream: Also The Past**

I stood up in front of my ninja. It's Mac Antfee.

"Nomi, I see you haven't grown one bit." He said as he pulled out his sword.

"Mac. I see you are still handsome." I said. _He is my boyfriend at the time._

He pulled me into a hug. Then a stanked student came into view.

"It's Nomicon and Ninja time!" Mac said pushing me away.

I huffed at him and I changed into Nomicon.

The student was Hannibal McFist. The object to destank him was a ring on his hand. Sadly it won't come off.

The fight went on for ever. I focused on the last blows.

Hannibal hit Mac with the ringed hand. Mac jumped back and cut off the arm of Hannibal McFist. The student changed back to normal screaming.

My eyes turned red and pulled Mac Antfee into the pages as I changed back into a book.

"Mac Antfee, You are redeemed from being a ninja for not doing the right thing. Hand over your mask." I said with my eyes glowing.

The suit disappeared off of Mac. "You can't do this. I'm Mac Antfee!" He yelled at me.

* * *

I woke up and sat straight up. I was panting. The other ninja I fell for only used me. That's why I haven't told Randy I like him.


	5. Chapter 5

"Nomi! Are you ok?" Randy looked down at me from his high bed.

"Y-yeah... W-why you a-asking?" I was still scared from the dream.

"You were screaming in your sleep..." He frowned at me. "If I was doing that, it would be from a bad dream. Don't be afraid to admit it." Then he laid back down.

I laid back down also. I looked at his bed. I wanted to be safe and didn't feel like it on the floor.

"Randy." I said quietly.

"Yes Nomi?" He said to me.

"C-can you sleep on the floor with me?" I quickly hide my face from embarrassment.

"... Ssssuuurrreee..." He climbed out of his bed with his blankets and pillow in hand.

I hugged the pillow with my back to Randy. I could tell he was smiling.

He put the things down beside me and he sat down. "Nomi are you ok?" He asked again.

"I-I... I do not want to tell you! You will think less of me!" I yelled as I blushed and hugged the pillow more.

Randy pulled me into a hug. "Sh... Calm down. It's ok. I won't never think less of you." He tried to calm me down. "Just get it off your chest." He said let going of me.

"I-I use to date the ninja of 1980s. T-Till I found him using the suit and me. T-Then he cut off a limb of a student and I took the mask away. He was mad at me and I couldn't help that I fell for him." I shoved my head into Randy's chest as tears fell like a waterfall.

Randy didn't say anything to me. He just petted my head. Then after twenty minutes passed.

"Nomi... Are you worried I'm using you and the suit?" He asked.

I whipped my eyes. "I just have hard time trusting people after Mac Antfee and the Sorcerer."

"What? The Sorcerer?" He said before I know what I said.

"I-I do not want to tell the story of what happen." I looked at his blankets. "Cute." I snored.

The ninja is a fan of the ninja and his enemies.

He smiled. "You like them?" I nodded at him. "Well-"

The alarm to wake him up went off causing both of us to jump.

"School time?" I asked as I stood up. I wore his tank top and a pair of shorts his mother bought me.

"Y-yes... Nomi, I didn't know you..." He trailed off as he looked away.

I looked at him. I shugged it off and went to take a shower.

I looked in the mirror. I blushed a bright red. M-my shorts weren't on my body and you could see all of my legs and a red and black with bows on the sides pair of undies.

R-randy saw my undies... The girly undies!

"What if he makes fun of me? What if he is? What if he?" I was running out of breathe and was embarrassed.

I took my shower and got dress. I walked down the kitchen.

Randy and I did not say a word to each other till we walked to the school.

"Why did you not tell me?.." I asked him.

"I didn't want you to be embarrassed. I did look away." He said as he turned to me. "But you did look good."

"I'm a girl... I think." I said randomly.

He looked at me. "Ok... How do you think you are?"

"I just think." I said speeding up my walk.

* * *

**I ask if you like this story, please review.**

**Thank you for the 3 reviewers and the favs and followers.**


	6. Chapter 6

It was a day with no bullying or monsters so far and I can see the boredom growing on Randy.

"Hey, don't worr-!" I had a cold chill that set my tongue num. "Um.. Did you feel that?"

"Feel what?" Randy doesn't have ninja sense then...

"Nothing. I just got a cold chill." I said feeling the school grew colder from something bad about to happen.

"Ok." Randy took off his jacket and handed it to me. "Here."

"No. I do not ne-." He put it on my shoulders.

"Just wear it." I looked at him. "You are getting cold."

I pulled it on my arms and zipped it up. I smelled the jacket and Randy made a face.

"Your jacket smells good." He must had washed it.

"Um... Ok." Randy said to me still making a face.

That still didn't stop the cold chills I was getting.

It was the end of the school day and nothing happen.

_Have my senses gone bad?_

Then... Then! I saw it!

The biggest metal monster that I have ever seen!

It was a... A... Dragon! I use to trust those things.

It started off burning the school... While kids were in it.

"NINJA! Get the monster, I'll get the students out!" I said as we were already in costume. Then we ran off.

Most of the students inside were monsters.

I had most of them back to normal... Then I got stabbed in the back.

The monster had a sword. It hard to tell who it was.

Randy already destroyed the metal dragon and was destanking the student.

"Nomi!" He screamed as my world turned black.

* * *

I woke up on the couch. I looked at the roof. "How I get here?" I mumbled.

I sat up. Badges on body were I was stab. I turn to see Howard and Randy arguing over something.

"You were busy saving the city!"

"You were to busy getting ice-cream to warn her! We don't need ice-cream when the city is under attack!"

I watched longer till Howard slapped Randy.

"You need to learn there are more then just BOOKS in your life!" Howard yelled before he started to walk to the door.

I tossed a book at Howard, hitting him in the head. He fell to the floor.

"OWW!" He yelled.

"You need to learn to take noticed of other people. They have other things to do other then get you food or sneak you out to a movie." I said as I stood up.

Randy walked over. He smirk. "I think there are some things I need to balance also." He said turning to Howard. "I'm sorry that I didn't take you for your ice-cream run."

"..." Howard got up. "I'm sorry that I didn't take your duties as the ninja serous. Also duties." He said with a giggle.

"Good.. Now.. How bad is it Randy?" I said looking at my student.

"Not bad, but there was a lot of blood." Randy said as he shivered remembered.

I frowned. "I'm in my normal clothes..." I looked at Randy.

"Um... I have to leave. Bye!" He ran out of the room.

"Um... I have to leave, too." Howard said before running out the door.

"Oh, no you didn't! RANDY!" I ran out the room to were he was.

_Cunningham beware of me!_

* * *

**Let me hit you with some knowledge! ~ Nomi *Tosses the computer at you.***


	7. Chapter 7

"Oh.. Hi N-Nomi..." Randy said after I found him hiding on the ceiling.

"You replaced my clothing. Did you or did you not?" I said as I looking him in the eyes.

"I had to get you out of your cape and suit to get to you cut... But I didn't going to undress you all the way. I was going to only take off your cape and top part of the suit, but your suit is hocked together and you had a bra on... I dress your wound and put you in the not blood stain clothes." Randy said as he climbed down.

"I didn't even know I need to wear a bra!" I yelled as I turned around red faced.

"W-What?!" Howard walked in as I yelled that.

"Nothing Howard. Just go home like you said you were." I said calmly, wanting to talk to Randy alone.

Howard looked at me confused. "I forgot my math book." He said as grabbed it. He gave Randy a thumbs up. _What I heard they are called._ Then left.

I turned back to Randy. "Randy... I was going to just asked if it was you, your mom, or Weinerman that changed my clothes. Not what you saw or had to do." I said calmly as he hide his face. "There are some things in my believing that a woman must marry the man her father chooses for her before the body is shown."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know!" Randy blurts out.

"It's ok. My father isn't living anymore. So the parent of a man gets to choose if I get to marry him or date in your time matter now." I said as I looked to see Randy's mom, Luna, walk in.

**(I'm tired of seeing the name Ruby EVERYWHERE for Randy's mom)**

She was smiling at us. "Nomi, so do I have a say in to who you date? If so I know someone that's interested in you."

Randy looks at his mom. I couldn't see his face.

"You are the parent guarding me and have a son of your own... So I guess that works." I said as I remembered what I was told.

"Mmmmooooommmm..." Randy hissed at her.

"Randy let's talk in private." Luna said to her only son.

**(Noticed I didn't say 'child.' Please read the blond part at the end for some things)**

The two left the room and I left the house.

I walked to the school.

"No school today?" I asked myself as I walked inside the building.

It was creepy in the school right now. So quiet you could hear the Sorcerer under the school talking to his allies.

"Yes! The Nomicon is human again!" McFist yelled.

"She must have fallen for her ninja again. My baby girl should know not to love someone I don't approve. That what lead us to this. Her as a book to teach boys who she will always fall for and me in this pit." The Sorcerer or dad said.

"I have a plan." Vicrory said.

My eyes widen at his words. "That's the plan!"

I left the school before I could hear if they had a plan B...

I ran back to Randy's house. I was out of breathe.

"To many hamburgers." I said to myself opening the door.

"Hi Nomi! Where you?" Luna said as she held out a salad to me.

"Thank you. I went to the school." I said to her as I walked to the kitchen to eat.

I was a bit surprised when Randy showed worried when he found. I may have to start telling then when I'm going to dis appear and what not.

"Calm down Randy-kun." I said as he talked to fast for words.

"Where you and why you call me Randy-kun?" He said as his volume went down.

"I went to the school and you remind me of a pup I had. Named Randy-kun." I said to him.

"I'm a pup to you?" He said making a puppy dog face.

"Yes. Crazy and just fun to be around." I said eating my salad.

"Wow. You are like a cat... Fun to play with and likes to cuddle." He said as he hugged me. I pushed my back against him.

* * *

**I'm gonna pick an older sister for Randy... But I have no idea how to make her... SSSSOOOOO... Send in ideas.**

**Also, find someone (you or a friend) to make some comics for this.**

**PLEASSSSSE!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Randy's sister is in collage for film making. She is a straight A's in that, but normal classes she gets C's. She has purple hair with teal highlights and blue eyes. She is mostly nice and only makes fun of her brother, that often leaves him red face depending on who they are with.**

* * *

I laid on the couch with Randy by my head. He 'flipped' throughout the 'channels' on the 'TV'.

Then a knock on the door was heard.

"I'll get it." Randy said as he got up, handing me the remote in the process.

"Hi Wendy!" Randy yelled as he hugged who ever Wendy was.

A bad feeling started to come out of it's dark pit. I growled at the feeling.

"Who is that? Your gurly-friend?" The girl named Wendy said playfully making Randy's face red.

"N-NO! She is my friend. Also a girl, but that means nothing!" Randy said fast.

"I'm Nomi. Randy's... Friend." I got up and held out my hand and got a hug from the girl instead.

"I can tell when a couple is forming! Oh!" She pulled me out of the hug with a smirk on her face. "Do you know Randy still sleeps with a-?"

"No I do not Wendy! I do not slept with her anymore!" He yelled red face.

"If it's a stuffed bear made out of cloth I know he sleeps with it and I know it's named Mss. Wiwwy (Mss. Willy)." I said seeing the picture in my head again.

"I have lots more thing I could tell you. Some things about me and a lot of dirt on Randy." She smirked again looking at Randy this time.

"Are you two, Kyōdai shimai?" I asked as I looked at the two playing with each.

"What? Randy said.

"Brother and sister? Yes, Nomi." Wendy understood.

The feeling disappeared just as fast as it came.

"Japanese? I spent sometime there to work on films." Wendy said to me.

"I seen a few films made on Japan and it remind of home." I said to no one really.

"Nomi. Why don't we get you all pretty up?" She Grabbed me and brought me to a hidden room.

Randy followed us till the door closed. Then you could hear him sigh and turn on his heels.

Wendy grabbed make-up, a flower, a black and red Japanese dress, and a pear of flip flops.

"Well... The Show Japanese Models film contest is coming up and I thought of doing it on a real Japanese. Lucky for me you are here." Wendy said as she pinned my red locks up.

"I'm a warrior, not a mod-l." I tried to pronounce the word.

"I warrior style then?" She asked as she grabbed out girly clothing.

"I do not play dress up. I fight." I said to her. "If I would dress up it wound be to my wedding day or a family members party or wedding."

She still decide to go at it anyway. She even called over Heidi, Howard sister.

"Oh this matches her eyes!"

"This makes her look skinny and her chest bigger!"

The girls went on about films and making me play dress up with them.

Finally after the two finish they gave me a mirror.

"Ah! I look like Mia on her wedding day!" She was a good friend of mine... When she was still alive. "Am I dress to be a bride?"

"We'll get Howard to dress up Randy and he will be the man." Wendy said with a deeper voice at the end.

"M-man? The groom? A wedding for me and Randy?" I messed up my grammar.

"A pretend wedding. Unless we are in Japan, then it could be real." Heidi said as she smirked at my face.

_I do not even see what's coming for me..._

* * *

**Thanks for the ideas. I liked them and may make more then one sister then.**

**If you want to add ideas to this story PM me the ideas.**

**Also Nomi is up for something.. I'll give out a hint to the first person to Pm me.**


	9. Chapter 9

Around the school turned grey and dark as I was playing dress up. Randy was busy getting ready also.

The only one at the school was a man in what looked like a leaf-made dress.

"Aw. The wedding like Japan by Wendy Cunningham. Staring Nomi Ferjon as the bride and Randy Cunningham as the groom." The man crushed the poster. "Even if it's a play. They do have to kiss and that will break the spell if he is truly in love with her."

He called one of the monsters over. "Take me to the filming of this show." He said to it.

"Where-Where it-it at-at?" (Monster voice have like an echo) It said to him.

"How should I know! I just got out of the pit if you pay attention." The man yelled.

**(As these two find out where to go, back to Randy and Nomi.)**

* * *

I stood there watching the things we need for the wedding put up. They looked so real!

"R-Randy.. I-I do not think I can do what your sister asked of me." I felt like Mia on her wedding day. SICK to my stomach!

"It's ok. Just remember this is pretend. So we wont really be married." Randy said as he handed me some cake we were allowed to eat.

"But she said we will do things? What things?" I asked and put the cake down on a table.

''Maybe dance together, say the I 'do's in Japanese, and do the kiss at the end... Oh my god. Wendy!" Randy ran off leaving his half eaten cake on the ground.

"K-kiss?" I whispered to myself and turned around.

"Yeah. Doesn't Japan kiss at weddings?" Howard didn't look happy at me.

"Yes, but kiss Randy? I don't know if I can." I sat down in a chair sliding my piece of cake to the food monster.

"Why not? You both like each other? Or at lest one does." Howard with a mouth full of cake.

"H-how did you know I like Randy?" I said in a sudden panic.

"I didn't... I know Randy likes Y.O.U. cause he was talking about you well we were getting ready. It's bro instinct." Howard said as he got up.

"Is this why Wendy set this up? To get him with a girl?" I asked.

"YUP!" He said as he walked off.

* * *

The clouds over the set was turning dark by the second. Maybe a millisecond!

Randy stood at the alter. Watching like he was told.

The cold chill was back as I was put into the area to walk down to the alter. I fixed the flower in my hair and held my roses in my hands as Howard's dad was going to walk me down the ale. _Randy has no dad what I hear and my dad is evil and still in the pit._

The Japanese like 'Here Come the Bride' started to play. We started to walk down...

Then a lighting bolt hit the alter. The preacher and Randy fly away from it as green fire started from the spot that was hit.

I dropped the flowers and ran to the two. "Are you guys ok?" I asked and the preacher got up and ran. Randy nodded and got up.

"Nomi Coni Ferjon!" A evil voice I remember to well yelled. "My baby, you know better to not have a wedding without your daddy approval!"

The Sorcerer appeared and shot more lightning.

The people began to flee from the set.

"Dad, it's not real! It's pretend!" I yelled as I took out the flower, reveling a knife.

"OH! You saying you do not like this boy and he doesn't like you back! You knows what happen if you kissed?!" He frowned and started to make a huge fire ball. "I die and you live!"

He tossed the fireball down at Randy and I.

* * *

**OH! What will happen?! Make a prediction!**

**You maybe right.**


	10. Chapter 10

Randy jumped in front of me. He turned a dark shade of purple as the orb stopped in the air.

_He was slowing the fireball._

I used a wall of water put out the orb.

All of this was done to fast for human's eye, but for the magic eyes. Like Randy, father, and me, saw that at normal speed.

We ran to father as he was collecting chaos. I pulled the knife out of the hair clip.

Randy kicked an orb away from father and I cut the orb.

A green has came out and I held my breathe. Making the notes Randy sees I put, **'Cover your nose.'**

He did so. I ran at Randy and father shot a lightning bolt at me.

"If you die so do I, but I know better." He wrapped it around my feet.

I was yacked back at him and I yelped.

"Nomi!" Randy jumped at father and pulled out the sword.

Randy tried to cut the lightning bolt, but it went straight through it.

Father laughed. "I see that Nomi hasn't taught you everything."

**Randy, water will shock you. Fire will control the shock just as well as a bolt. **I showed him.

Randy smirked. He made a tengu fireball hitting Father.

I was falling as was Father. I closed my eyes.

I open them finding myself in Randy's arm and his lips smashed on to mine.

I almost screamed. My dad started to flash different colors. Then he disappeared.

I pulled away after six mintues. Randy frowned. "You were kisssing me to long." I said to him.

"Sorry." Randy put me on my feet.

"I got all of that!" Wendy yelled in the back around.

"Wendy!" Randy covered the camera. "We are having a special moment!"

"Oh! Sorry!" She ran off.

"Now where we're we?" Randy pulled me into a real kiss this time.

* * *

This is not over.


	11. Chapter 11

**Four monthes after the 'death' of Sorcerer.**

"So how the new couple going?" Wendy asked Randy and I over a 'video chat?'

"Great! We are doing normal teenagers things... But not this one Randy was talking about..." I said as I looked at purple hair boy.

"What was he taking about?" Wendy made a very happy face.

"I don't know and he won't explain it." I said as I kissed his check.

"I love ya, Nomi, but its time for bed." Randy said as he stood up.

"Bye guys and goodnight!" Wendy left the 'video chat.'

I walk to Wendy's old bedroom. No longer allowed to sleep in Randy's room until we were married for real this time.

I climb in bed and hoped for no nightmares this time.

* * *

"Nomi... Nomi... I'm coming for you." A voice hissed at me in my dream.

"You can't ingore me... I will always rule the family power!" I woke up at the yelling over the last one and found that it was morning.

I got up, made sure I had pants on, and walked to the kitchen.

"Good morning." Randy and I said together.

We giggled and were about to kiss when Randy's mom put a piece of paper between our faces.

"No kisses yet." Luna said with a smile.

"Mom." Randy said with a look on.

"Oh quit." She said.

I thought of telling Randy about my dreams, but decided not to tell.

A whispered hit my ears. "Nomi... I will always live on... I have all the time in the world..."

I gasped at that went end noticed.

* * *

**Now the story is over! I will make sequel... Or not.**


End file.
